Stir Crazy
by Davonnaxheartsxyou
Summary: Dereks been acting distant lately. But what does he reveal when Casey confronts him about it? Total DASEY!


_**Okay it's my first Fan fiction so please don't shoot me! **__**:) Any type of feed back would be appreciated! Especially constructive criticism! It's just some Dasey fluff.**_

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of it, unless my wildest dreams count. Oh they dont? Oh well :(**

* * *

It all started 3 months ago, when one of their fights had escaladed into a night of raw passion. They've been hiding it from everyone but Casey had an inkling that Lizzie and Edwin knew through all their damn research and spying. They started off strong but Derek seemed a bit distant lately. 

Derek avoided Casey in the hallway, left school without her, went straight to his room when he got home and somehow managed to dodge all conversation with her. One night at dinner Derek seemed deep in thought, which was of course very out of character for him and hadn't even touched his food,That was really out of character for him. He would usually be shoveling anything he could get his hands on down his throat.

"Derek, honey" Nora said "Are you okay? You aren't eating."

"Yeah Nora, im fine" he replied.

Casey noticed her mom didnt look convinced but seemed to let it go, most likely thinking it was some trivial teenage boy problem.

He continued to sit there for a couple more minutes. Flashing Casey looks from across the table. Their eyes locked and Casey saw an emotion swimming in them that's she's never seen before. He broke their eye contact and ever so politely asked to be excused. When permission was granted he immediately jumped from the table and ran upstairs.

"What's his problem?" Edwin asked Lizzie who shrugged in return.

"Whats wrong with Smerek? asked Marti looking around the table.

"Nothing honey, hes just stressed is all. Eat your food." George replied to his youngest daughter.

Of course by this time Casey was fuming. She was done over analyzing his every move. Done spending nights alone and done crying herself to sleep wondering if the next day he would finally talk to her.

Her mother had decided to take the kids for ice cream so it was the perfect time to put her plan in motion. As soon as she finished washing the dishes, she marched upstairs and right over to that damn red door of his, completely ignoring his keep out sign. She tried the knob but the door was locked, so she pounded on it all the while yelling:

"Derek Michael Venturi, you better open this door up NOW!"

She heard a groan and soon the door swung open causing her to come face to face with the man in question himself. Casey stepped into the room and quietly closed the door behind her. Then she proceeded to yell and yell, all her feelings from the past week and a half bubbling up to surface.

"How dare you ignore me? What is your problem? No don't even answer that! Everything was going great, what happened?"

She continued her rant, never letting Derek get a word in. Halfway through he decided to take matters into his own hands and pushed her up against the door and kissing her roughly while wrapping his arms around her waist. Casey got caught in the moment and wrapped her arms around his neck in return, missing the feeling of his lips on hers and even let out a moan when she felt his tongue slip in her mouth. Derek broke off the kiss and started nibbling and sucking on that special spot on her neck making her moan even louder than before. His hand slowly slipped under her shirt and crept up her flat stomach cupping her right breast.

"Derek" she managed to gasp out.

She ran her hands down his shirt and stop at the hem before swooping it off in one fast motion. Derek laughed at her impatience which seemed to break her from her trance and bring her back down to earth. She pushed him away. Derek looked at her like she was out of her fucking mind.

"What the hell Casey!" he yelled,

"Don't you kiss me when im mad at you Venturi" she yelled back.

Derek then picked her up and swung her over his shoulder, carrying her the short distance to his bed. Still yelling when he dropped her. She fell on to the bed with a shocked look on her face, her brain trying to comprehend what just happened but her mouth was still moving.

_It's now or never_ Derek thought, as he was stood before her.  
"Casey, I love you" Derek practically screamed.

She continued to yell going on about sleepless nights, theories and pacing, not even realizing what he said, so he tried again.

"Casey I just said I love you"

She had heard him then, he knew it from the funny look her face. They sat there in silence for a total of thirty seconds before she said "Is that why you've been acting so weird?" When he nodded she raised up her hand as if to touch his cheek but instead she slapped him...hard.

"Sorry, but i've felt like doing that for the last week and a half" she said giving him a sheepish smile.

Holding his red cheek with his hand he gave her that are-you-out-of-your-damn-mind-woman look again. She laughed at him before pulling his face to hers and saying I love you too.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Authors note: THAT'S ALL FOLKS!**__**  
**__**How'd you like it? Was it good? Horrible? **__**  
**__**Im a very sensitive person but I think I can take it.**__**  
**__**I feel like I should've explained some things from Derek's Perspective.**_

_**He's never been with one girl for that long before and he wasn't sure of his emotions or if they were returned which is why he freaked out and ran away from the problem!**__**  
**__**Does that clear things up? Okay now go review! **_

_**XOXO Davonna**_


End file.
